The Daughter of Pan
by Sere-san
Summary: about a girl who eventually find out shes the last and only child of the wild God Pan...read more to find out!
1. I Escape the Hotel of Endless Nights

Note: all stuff having to do with Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, NOT ME

* * *

><p>Falling. Falling. Falling. Never ending falling. You know that dream, where your just free-falling into nothing, that is the kind of dream I am having. But this time it's different. Instead of black nothingness, I see the sea rushing up towards my face. Closer and closer. Then I hit. Water swirls all around me and my whole body feels like I just hit cement. Then I'm just kind of drifting. Drifting along face-down in the water. I feel strong yet gentle hands push me along the currents. Next thing I remember is being pulled out of the water by multiple hands. Whoah, hold on, back up. You guys still don't know about me at all! Let alone my name! My name's Alia Thorn and I am now 14 years old. My life is weird and probably always will be. Up until now, I have been hidden away in the Lotus Hotel Casino for almost a year. That means that almost a century has passed in real time. Pretty scary. Then some person came and reminded me about my family. When I came out, I saw big differences in California. Names were different, and when I went to look at the newspaper, it said Tuesday, August the 16, 2011. Wow. At that time, I thought I was going crazy. I looked around for the person who had taken me out of the hotel. No one was there. That made me think I was even more insane. So I just start running. Anywhere really, I didn't care where I ended up, only that I wanted to get out of this place. Before I knew it, I had run up a mountain, small one really, but who ever knew small ones could be so dangerous. I felt the rock start crumbling out from underneath me. Instinctively I shot my hands up into the air, but grabbed nothing. Once again, just falling. Falling. Falling. My recurring dream. Everyone has one, don't you? Lying face down on the water that felt like cement when I hit it. Boy was I lucky I didn't die from that fall. My distant Uncle probably helped me <em>at least<em> survive the fall. Tell me that you at least know who my distant Uncle is. Come on! Poseidon of course! Well, I didn't learn about this until later, but nonetheless, a big fat duh. Being pulled out of the water by hands. Now that felt nice. I could tell they were guy hands, the way they were so strong and firm, but at the same time, gentle and warm. I knew I was going to be ok. Then I blacked out, no sound, no sight. Just nothing...

* * *

><p>he he, sorry about the short chapter, but I want to see what everyone first thinks of my story so far, I need at least 3 reviews to show the next chapter! thx!<p> 


	2. Waking up, maybe the boy of my dreams

Note: all stuff having to do with Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, NOT ME

I awake in a tent. Someone is standing by my bed. I sit up. "Where am I?" I ask, rubbing my head. "Camp Half-Blood, safest place for Demigods in the whole world." That's my answer. The person turns around and I see a handsome guy with these dazzling light brown eyes and light brown wavy hair. "Uh, hi," I say shyly. "Hi, I'm Dakota," he starts, "You are?" "Alia!" I blurt out. I feel my face blush red. He looks at me. "You're new here, I understand your insecurity," he says with a smirk, knowing the real reason why my face is all red. I smile shyly. "Um, so-" I begin. "Chiron will get here later to show you our orientation video, after that, ask me all the questions you want to ask." I blink rapidly. "Um, is this guy's nickname Chiron, or is he _the _Chiron from the Greek Myths?" I ask Dakota. He smiles. "You'll find out _very_ soon." Then I heard a noise. Soft, but audible. My head turns towards the door. Dakota made no sign that he heard it, so I guess it's safe to assume that he didn't hear anything. "Um, can I come in?" a voice asks. "Sure come in," Dakota answers. A head peeks into the tent. Some guy with horns growing out of his head. Small horns to be more specific. He sees me looking at him. He breaks out into a grin. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I smile back. "Thanks." He walks in. I look down and see that he has goat legs where human legs are supposed to be. "Are you a satyr?" I ask him curiously. "Uh, yeah, look at the legs and horns," he says with a hint of sarcasm. Then he regards me with a new different look on his face. "You know, most new campers' eyes pop out of their sockets by now, or their jaws drop open when they see me, why are you different?" he asks me. I just shrug my shoulders. "You just don't surprise me," I start, "it's almost as if I know you somehow." He looks at me curiously. "Ugh, never mind," I say with slight disgust. I hear a soft "clop" "clop". The satyr looks around behind him. "Uh, Chiron, I was just leaving." "You can stay Gerard," say a new voice. I see a hoof stick into the tent followed by three more. I see the towering figure of a centaur. My mouth drops open and I get out of bed and kneel to him. "Th-the Chiron, wow, it's an honor," I stammer. Dakota, the satyr, and Chiron look at me in surprise. "I normally don't expect that response from a new camper," Chiron says with a nervous laugh. Dakota snorts. I glare at him. So much for awesomely hot boy that seems so kind. Then he gives me the innocent look. "I think this girl might just catch on to what's going on in this camp, I don't think there's any need for our usual orientation video," Chiron states. Then he turns to look at Dakota and Dakota stands to attention. Well, as close to attention as a kid, who looks like he has ADHD, can stand. "Dakota, why don't you show-" he stammers off, not knowing my name. "Oh, sir, my name's Alia Thorn," I tell him. He nods. "Yes, show Alia around." Dakota nods and grabs my arm. Uh, well, let's start by, I took karate since I was seven, so for about eight years I've been taking it, not very smart to grab my arm. I take my free hand and grasp his upper arm and flip him over onto his back. A few campers stop to look. "You just got your ass kicked by a girl, don't take it too personally," I say sweetly. His eyes are shut, but when he opens them, I can see they're full of laughter. He laughs and climbs to his feet. "Ha ha, ok, I won't touch you anymore, just follow me, ok?" I nod with a grin on my face. We start walking around the camp. I see some campers shooting arrows at targets. "That's the archery area, we normally get help from the Apollo kids with that stuff." I ran scenarios through my mind. Apollo. Archery. The God? Yeah, probably. Maybe these kids are Apollo's children. I get it! I nod in understanding. He gives me a look and we keep on walking. "I take lessons in healing from the Hermes kids," he states, "That's probably the only reason why I was able to keep you alive." I can see he's trying his hardest to be modest, but it's not working. I give him a playful shove. He jumps out of the way just in time. A few minutes later and we make our way over to the Climbing wall. "Is that real lava?" I ask. "Uh yeah, that's kind of the point." Well that was a pitiful joke. I get to see this incredibly amazing camp over the course of a few minutes. Cabins and everything. Awesome Pegasus stables. Even the arena.

I think this is a better chapter, what do you think?


End file.
